


He's Done My Bottom

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Pain, Power Play, Rimming, Whipping, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds a whip and convinces Liam to let him use it on him, but only if Liam gets to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Done My Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> We all loved this moment and now we can enjoy my headcanon of what happened after ;)
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O JoMouse for editing this for me!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Zayn! Stop swinging that around, will ya! You'll put someone's eye out," Paul yelled from his comfortable seat across the room.

"I need a hat!" Zayn exclaimed. "Indiana Jones has a hat. Where's Harry?" Liam was sat with Niall, eating, but his eyes only left Zayn for moments at a time. They only ever left Zayn for moments at a time, especially lately. Especially after...Liam felt his cheeks flush and his lip flicked between his teeth. Zayn came running over and swung the whip around in the air. "Leeyum, look at this. Cool, right?"

"Very cool, Zee," Liam agreed easily. "But maybe don't actually hurt anyone with it, yeah?"

Zayn licked his lips and leaned in to whisper, "Only if you ask me to. Promise." With that, he scampered off, smile wide and contagious, probably to torture Louis with it, and Liam was left with now crimson cheeks and a twitch in his dick.

***

Zayn was whirling the whip around for the cameraman, saying something about Indiana Jones again, while Liam checked his Twitter for a moment. He was just putting his phone away when they called a cut and Zayn turned around with a Cheshire grin and a waggle of his brows.

Liam looked from Zayn's twinkling eyes to the whip and back. "No, absolutely not."

"Come on, Li," Zayn begged. "Just once. It'll be fun!"

"For who?!"

Zayn just curled his first finger around Liam's pinky finger and looked at the younger boy in that way that he knew Liam always folded under. "For both of us, if you want to make a deal."

Liam tried, he did...for a whole ten seconds, before giving in. "Fine. One time."

Zayn cheered and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, and Liam sort of forgot what he'd just agreed to and started laughing. "Alright, let's just get it over with."

Zayn was practically vibrating a couple minutes later, after he'd rounded up another camera person because they " _just had to get this_ ". He was so excited and Liam found that a little bit hot, that Zayn was this excited to whip Liam's ass. Who knew? Liam could feel the happiness rolling off the older boy and he started to feel it, too, despite getting the short end of the stick here. At least until later; then, they'd even the score somehow. Liam turned around and braced himself, hands gripping onto the front on his jeans.

"Don't hurt someone, Malik!" Paul called to clear his conscience, just in case.

The cameras started rolling and Liam took a deep breath, his desire to see Zayn smiling grossly outweighing his own reservations here. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Come on, then. Give it to me quick." He looked over his other shoulder, to see Zayn better, and the darker boy was practically giddy with it.

Then a short wisp and a small crack and Liam released a stunted, "Ooo," followed by an echo from Zayn. Liam couldn't help his smile. That didn't really hurt all that bad, but Zayn was dancing around behind him, delighted and jumpy. Liam turned to the camera. "He's done my bottom," he barely got out without giggling, while Zayn hopped from foot to foot behind him.

***

Liam backed Zayn up against the wall of their hotel room. "My turn," he relished.

Zayn swallowed heavily and nodded. "Come on, Li."

Liam gripped Zayn's hips in his hands and turned him around before pressing one between his shoulder blades while the other pulled his hips towards him, creating a delicious curve that Liam couldn't help but trail his fingers down. He trailed them all the way past his bum to his own pocket, where he pulled out the coiled up whip.

Liam leaned over Zayn's back, tucking his lips behind Zayn's ear. "One for one." Zayn nodded easily as his fingers curled against the wall. Liam slowly removed his hands, leaving his fingers on his lover as long as he could before giving the whip a practice swing.

Zayn heard the sound of whooshing air and groaned low in his throat, eyes squeezing shut. "Just give it to me, Liam."

Liam wanted to make some obnoxious comment about how the tables have turned, but he figured that would break the mood. Instead, he gave it one more swing before dangling it loosely in his hand. "Okay, Zee," was his only warning before cracking the whip, a bit harder than Zayn did to him, to be fair, against Zayn's jeans. Liam could actually see Zayn's small ass squeeze and his hands became fists on the walls.

"Jesus, that's-" He just finished it with a moan as he moved one hand down to palm his bulge. "One more time," he begged.

Liam's mouth fell open at that and he had to clench the end of the whip just for something to hold onto. "Seriously?"

Zayn was nodding the moment Liam spoke. "One more. Then- I need you. Please, Li."

Liam crowded against Zayn, arms wrapping around his body as he kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, whip pressed to his stomach. "Zaynie," he sighed in mild frustration as he pressed his hard-on against the seam of Zayn's jeans.

Zayn's hand left his own body and came around to pull Liam impossibly closer. "One more time," he requested again. "Just once."

"Okay, babe," Liam agreed and left Zayn with a kiss to the top of the tattoo behind his neck. He twisted his wrist and gave the whip a lazily twirl before pulling back again and landing it across Zayn's ass.

The response was louder and more involuntary this time, Zayn's moan falling from his throat almost painfully. "Oh, God," he whimpered, mouth pressed, lips open, against the wall. "Again."

"You said one more," Liam tried to sound forceful, but all the blood in his brain was currently in his dick and he couldn't muster the strength.

"One more." Liam didn't argue this time. If Zayn wanted it, Liam would give it to him. He'd do anything for Zayn. The whip came across a third time and Zayn actually shoved his hand into his pants and gripped around his base harshly. "Okay, stop. I'll come. Come on, Liam."

The noise of clothing disappearing filtered into the heated air. Once Liam made a pile of his clothes, he reached around and pulled Zayn's hand out before undoing his jeans and pulling them down to his knees along with his pants. Zayn's hand found the wall again, but he still couldn't do more than arch back and try to catch his breath.

Liam leaned back and slid his hands over Zayn's hips only to see three bright red stripes sprawled across Zayn's cheeks. Liam's prick gave a brutal twitch in the air at the sight. Experimentally, he swiped a thumb across the fresh wound. Zayn gasped and bucked back and forth.

"Look at them," he awed. "You're so red, and you had trousers on."

Zayn was circling his hips in Liam's hands, rubbing across Liam's shaft every few seconds. "Do you like it?"

Liam could hear the honest question and didn't hesitate to drop to his knees behind Zayn and kiss over every inch of red. "I love it." Zayn reached a hand behind himself and curled his fingers into Liam's short hair, pulling him closer to where he wanted him, but Liam pushed against him and licked along one of the raised lines. "Ask for it, Zee." Zayn only whined and pulled him in again. Liam shook off his grip and raked a nail across his cheek, making Zayn cry out and dig his fingers into his own thin thigh. "Ask me for it."

Zayn growled, but relented. "Rim me, Liam. Put your mouth on me, please," he breathed out in relief. Liam gave a firm kiss to one cheek, then the other, before spreading them and licking up from his taint to his hole. Zayn pushed up on his toes and down on Liam's face almost simultaneously. "More," he pleaded.

Liam gave him what he wanted, latching his lips onto Zayn's rim and sucking on the soft, puckered muscle. Zayn loosed a moan as he rocked against Liam's face, holding him firmly in place once again. Liam let himself be held this time, just focusing on keeping Zayn wet and easing his tongue inside.

Zayn's entrance opened for him as he pushed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. Liam dropped his jaw more so he could push further, lips pressed tight against the valley between his cheeks. Zayn was keeping himself up with just his shoulders now, one hand guiding Liam and the other tugging his cock towards its release.

"Li- fuck, Leeyum," Zayn tried to warn, but mostly just whined. "Deeper," he begged. Liam moaned and shoved his tongue, flat, into Zayn's hole. Zayn's voice was cracking over his noises now, air coming in uneven pants. "Like that. Oh! Keep going."

Liam snaked his tongue in a wave inside Zayn's velvet walls, licking around and groaning at the heat. He pushed just that little bit further and started to search out the small bundle that would send Zayn over the edge. He pressed his tongue into where he remembered it being, even though he was still learning, and Zayn clenched tight around his tongue.

Liam squeezed his ass cheeks in both hands in satisfaction and did it again. The response was much the same, with the added whine of Liam's name on the older boy's tongue. "So close- shit. I'm-" Zayn's hand closed over his tip as he fisted the leaking head with force. "Shitshitshit- Liam!" Zayn dropped his jaw and moaned his lover's name as he came over his hand and dripped onto the hotel carpet.

Liam pulled his tongue out, but sucked on Zayn's rim leisurely until Zayn whimpered and pushed him away. Liam sat back, breathless and covered in saliva, to admire the boy crumpled against the wall and trembling. "That was really hot."

Zayn just laughed, tired and voiceless, before turning, kicking off his bottoms, and falling to his knees. He leaned forward and kissed Liam's chest, one pec and then the other, back and forth down his torso, until he reached where Liam was still standing proud against his navel. Zayn took him in his hand and licked from base to tip a couple times, collecting the drops of precome pushing from his slit, before taking him down.

Liam's whole body locked up so he wouldn't buck into Zayn's mouth. Zayn put his free hand on Liam's firm thigh and held on tightly. He hummed as Liam slid further into his mouth, making Liam's toes curl under himself. Zayn bobbed his head and moved his hand over the few inches of Liam's shaft that weren't being swallowed.

Liam yanked Zayn off his prick by his hair but let his tip rest on Zayn's bottom lip as Zayn glanced up at him, dark eyes shining and wet. "Come on," Zayn whispered, fanning hot breath over Liam's cock head. Liam groaned and wanked himself off into Zayn's open mouth and over his puffy, pink lips.

Zayn closed his eyes but poked his tongue out to catch more of Liam's seed. He swallowed what was on his tongue before licking across his lips and then kissing Liam's still twitching cock. Liam let go of his hair and fell back onto the floor, limbs spread out in exhaustion. Zayn smiled proudly and moved up to straddle his hips, laying down on his chest and resting his head in the spot under Liam's chin.

They caught their breath while Liam rubbed soft, soothing circles over the still warm marks on Zayn's ass, making his breathing hitch with each touch. "I won't whip you all the time," Liam admonished.

Zayn tilted his head and kissed Liam's throat. "I know."

"Only sometimes."

Zayn pressed his smile there, against the birthmark. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
